Payback
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic. Draco is upset, and needs something to take it out on. But will he let go of his anger after running into a certain Gryffindor? Please Review.
1. Payback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone else who happens to be mentioned in this story.**

**This is my first real attempt at a serious fic. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanx.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter One**

"**Damn him! Damn them all!"**

**Draco Malfoy stormed into the bedroom he had shared with the other Slytherins for the past five years.**

"**How dare he..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. If he said them, they'd be true, and that was something he couldn't deal with right now.**

**Not that the idea was awful... in fact, he was glad. But the fact that Harry Potter was once again getting off scott-free didn't sit well with him at all.**

"**Hey, Draco, are you okay?"**

**It was Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. He couldn't go anywhere without the moronic duo following him. Well, at least they couldn't read his thoughts.**

"**I'm fine, damnit! Why can't anybody just leave me the fuck alone for five minutes?" Draco yelled. He whirled around, and stormed back out of the room, catching an expression of shock mirrored in their faces.**

**He stalked out of the dormitory, past Pansy and her groupies, and up the marble staircase, paying absolutely no attention to where he was going.**

**Suddenly, he felt something crash into him, and he fell to the floor, momentarily stunned.**

**As he righted himself, and struggled with his robes in an effort to regain his footing, he looked up... into a pair of surprised emerald green eyes.**

"**Potter!" he snarled, the object of his rage finally before him. "How dare you. How dare you escape with hardly more than a scratch yet again, while my father is... while my father is dead?"**

**Harry Potter stared at him in amazement. "Dead? What are you talking about? Your father's not dead, he's imprisoned."**

**Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "You mean there's actually something that you and your gang don't know?" he asked, suspiciously. "He was scheduled to be executed at 1:00 this afternoon."**

**Harry took the news hard. It seemed that the air left his lungs, and he sank to his knees. "I... I had no idea. I just figured they'd give him life in prison, like muggle criminals get." He looked up at Draco, a look of utter horror on his face. "I swear to god, I didn't know!"**

**As Draco looked down at the grief-stricken boy, he felt his anger draining away. 'He really feels guilty,' he wondered in amusement. 'Probably thinks that I'm going to miss the old slavedriver.' Then, a vision crossed his mind, and he smiled. In the state Harry was in, he could find out how things stood between them with very little trouble on his part.**

"**You feel so guilty, that you probably think anything I might do to you would be deserved, don't you?" Draco asked him.**

**Harry nodded, lost in his own thoughts. He knew that Draco could seriously hurt him, especially if he didn't fight back... but he knew he deserved it for taking away the blonde's father.**

"**As a matter of fact," Draco continued, "I could do anything I wanted to you, and you wouldn't resist, would you?"**

**Something about the tone in Draco's voice made Harry shiver, and the crazed look in his eyes made his skin flush.**

'**Oh My God! I think I know what he's thinking,' he thought, going cold all over. 'As much as I've dreamed about _that_, this certainly isn't the way I thought it'd happen.'**

**Then Draco smiled, and Harry's heart began pounding as though it were a snitch trapped inside his chest. The smile was the most predatory, malicious... and lustful thing he'd ever seen on anyone or anything.**

"**Where is it, Potter?" Draco hissed, slowly closing the space between them, until he was an inch away from Harry's face. Which made Harry blush again, because he still hadn't stood up.**

**Harry was confused. "Where is what?" he asked, shaking his head, dazedly. He could smell the aroma of burnt cinnamon and honey coming off of the blonde, and he thought of the rumors that he'd been hearing lately. 'Oh, God. Is he really part Veela?'**

**Draco's silvery eyes darkened, until they looked like two stormclouds. But he didn't look angry. "The room that you, Weasley and his Mu... Muggle girlfriend used for you classes. I tried finding it again, and it seems to have disappeared. That's quite a trick, Potter."**

**Harry suddenly understood. If Draco couldn't find the door, then he knew others wouldn't either. He wanted to be alone with Harry... undisturbed. The thought sent little shivers up his spine.**

**He stood up, resolving his inner conflict. He would take everything Draco had to throw at him... but he would also give as good as he got, and maybe their situation would finally change. He turned and headed for the stairs. As he got to the landing, he glanced over at Draco, who was staring at him, speechless.**

**He gave him a look that he knew was full of meaning. "Well, Draco," he said, daring to use the blonde's first name for the first time (in the wizarding world that is), "Are you coming or not?"**

**Draco nodded slowly. Hearing Harry say his name had affected him somehow. "I'm right behind you... Harry."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone else who may be in this story.**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. This part hints at some disturbing things in Draco's past, so if you don't think you can handle it, leave now. Please Read and Review, so I'll know what you think.**

**Thanx.**

**Paybacks**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter Two**

**As they arrived in front of the hidden door, Harry stopped, and turned to Draco. "Now, all you need to do is concentrate on what you need, and ... the room of requirements will provide. Just pace back and forth a few times."**

**As the two boys paced, their minds on what they wanted, the doorway began to materialize. After it had solidified, they went inside.**

**Harry stopped, amazed. He had seen the room before... had in fact taught a class here, but it had looked completely different then. Even Draco was a little surprised that it had really changed like Harry had said it would.**

**The walls were hung with black velvet, which should have given the room a gloomy feeling. But there were intricately filigreed golden candelabras set up at seemingly random intervals around the room. They had white and silver candlesticks in them.**

**There was a roaring fire in the hearth, and a rug made out of some sort of iridescent fur. But the biggest surprise was the large four-poster bed that dominated the room.**

**It was hung with black silk drapes, each interwoven with emerald, silver, scarlet and gold Chinese dragons. There were runes carved all over the bed's frame and posts. If Harry remembered right, they were to give the occupant a pleasant sleep. And black silk sheets, and bedding.**

**Draco had recovered from his own surprise, and was wandering around the room, surveying everything. Obviously making sure that things were in place. Then he looked at Harry. "Well, P... Harry," he said, tripping a little on the name, "What do you think?"**

**Harry shook his head. "It's amazing," he replied. "How on Earth did you ever think of something this... beautiful?"**

**Draco narrowed his eyes again, and then replied. "It's my room, Harry. I thought this might be the perfect setting for this."**

**Harry stared at the blonde. "Y... Your room? As in the one back at your house? Your... bedroom?" He gulped as the implications of that hit him. Draco wanted to fuck him that was obvious... but in his personal bedroom? Maybe he had feelings for Harry after all.**

"**Well, obviously a copy, but still..." he trailed off. "I can't believe it actually brought me here."**

"**Well, I guess we should... um..." Harry was at a loss for words.**

**All of a sudden, Malfoy was back. He glared at Harry, who gulped. "Well, well, Potter. It seems you have some idea of what I wanted this room for, hmmm?"**

**As Harry nodded, he smiled. "Well then, let's get to it. Strip."**

**Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he began to comply. He pulled off the school robes, and tie. Then he began to remove his clothing. He had the shirt, shoes, and socks off, and was unfastening the pants, when Malfoy moved over to stand beside him.**

**As Harry bent down to pull the jeans off, Malfoy slapped him on the ass... hard. Harry whirled around. Malfoy only grinned.**

**Then he began moving, herding Harry towards the bed. And as Harry got closer, he saw something he hadn't seen before. Wrist and ankle restraints.**

"**Curious, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. They've been on my bed since I was ten. Since the first time I began to question my father's loyalty to Voldemort."**

**As Harry looked up at him, he nodded. "Yes, I wondered aloud whether his was the right side to take, and my father had these installed that very night." He picked up one of the cuffs at the head of the bed, and slipped it onto Harry's wrist, still talking.**

"**That was the first time he ever beat me. But, of course, it wasn't the last. And, of course, the chains weren't only reserved for beatings."**

**Harry stared. 'Surely he couldn't mean..."**

**Malfoy nodded again, as he adjusted the next cuff. "Absolutely true. After that first whipping, which I wasn't allowed to be dressed for, because it's so easy to stuff clothes so you won't get hurt, he forced himself on me, and all I could do was lie there and take it."**

**He watched Harry's face as he slid downwards, pausing to hook his thumbs under the waistband of Harry's boxers, and slide them off his legs.**

"**Don't worry, Potter. I'm not my father. I wouldn't dream of _raping_ you. This is going to be completely by your asking. Almost..."**

**With that, he hooked the remaining restraints to Harry's ankles, and stood up. "Be right back," he said, and walked over to another corner of the room, where Harry couldn't see him.**

'**Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?' Harry wondered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that might appear in these stories.**

**Part three. HP/DM. Rated R for language and other things. Hopefully things will get better. Right now I'm just laying the groundwork.**

**Thanx.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco Malfoy hummed as he strolled over to the cabinet against the wall. He hoped that this place was really was set up like his room.**

**As he opened the door, he smiled. Pulling out a few items, he thought, 'This could really be enjoyable... for both of us.'**

**As he looked at Harry, lying strapped to the bed, he remembered again the first night he had been strapped to it.**

**_"Father? What have they done to my bed?" he asked, staring in horror at the cold metal restraints._**

**_Lucius Malfoy had said almost nothing. Merely pointed his wand at his son, and shouted, "Imperio!"_**

**_Instantly, Draco had found himself unable to move of his own free will. He had undressed and climbed into bed, face down. Then his father promptly shackled him._**

_"**Relashio!"**_

**_Suddenly, he could move again. He strained against the bonds, but he wasn't strong enough to break free._**

_"**Enough," Lucius snapped. He produced a cane from under his robes. "How dare you speak out against the Dark Lord. You will have to pay dearly for that, Draco."**_

**_The cane had fallen harshly, and more times than Draco had cared to remember. Then..._**

**Draco shook his head. This was not the time to be reliving that.**

**Then he turned to look at the bed. Harry was staring at him, a strange look on his face. 'He didn't believe me...' Draco thought suddenly. "He really thinks I'm going to...'**

**Draco hurried over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. He leaned down, stared into Harry's eyes, and smiled. Not his earlier one, but a smile so full of his emotions, that it made the dark-haired boy gasp. Then he kissed Harry.**

**Harry could only wonder in amazement at the sudden turn Draco had taken. He had looked so lost in thought, and then...**

**Suddenly, he felt something. While Draco had been kissing him, he had taken a feather out of his robes, and began trailing it along Harry's inner thigh.**

"**What's the matter, Harry?" Draco asked, smiling. "Something wrong?"**

**Harry gasped as the feather tickled him again. He shook his head. "N-No, nothing. It just... startled me."**

**Draco brought the feather up to Harry's chest, and ran it across the skin. "I told you. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just scared that you might run." He reached out, and unshackled the restraints. "Is that better?"**

**Harry sat up, and rubbed his wrists, then his ankles. "Yeah, it really is," he replied. "Draco, I'm not gonna run, I promise. I want this as much as you do."**

**Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. He looked down. The most beautiful vision he'd ever seen was looking back at him.**

**Then he stood up, and began removing his clothes. He watched Harry's eyes out of the corners of his own. As he saw the blush creep across the other's face, he smiled inwardly. 'Time to make some new memories,' he thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that might appear in these stories.**

**Part three. HP/DM. Rated R for language and other things. Sorry for the way the scene jumped, but things have to move a bit quickly. Big surprise in this chapter.**

**Thanx.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter 4**

**Draco Malfoy was smiling broadly as he walked down the halls. Heads turned and people stared at him confused. Draco Malfoy never smiled.**

**Draco noticed the stares, but they didn't bother him. It had been almost a week since that night in the Room of Requirements, and he was still glowing. 'And to think,' he chuckled to himself, 'if it hadn't been for Harry's friends, it might have ended differently.'**

**As he sat down at an empty table in Potions, he thought back to that day, two weeks ago in the Three Broomsticks.**

**_Draco had been standing at the counter, paying for his Butterbeer when Weasley and Granger walked in. They had appeared to be fighting, so he moved closer, sitting at a table where he could hear them without being seen._**

_"**Honestly, Ron, he's a pretty decent fellow, once you get past the fact that he's a Slytherin." Granger, of course, but who was she defending?**_

_"**I don't give a rat's ass! He's dating my little sister!"**_

**_Draco smirked. So Weasley had found out about Ginny and Blaise. It had only taken him two months. How fucking thick was he?_**

_"**Honestly, Ron, why do you think she never told you? She knew you'd react like this!" Granger sounded pissed. "And now that you know how Harry feels, you should try to be a bit more accepting of Blaise."**_

**_Draco was stunned. What did Harry Potter have to do with Blaise Zabini?_**

**_Weasley growled. "So. Harry's got a thing for Malfoy. It doesn't mean..."_**

**_The rest of Weasley's comment was lost as Draco focused on that statement. 'Harry's got a thing for Malfoy.' But then his ears picked up his name again._**

_"**So what if it's Malfoy? Blaise told me yesterday... after overhearing our conversation with Harry... that he thinks the feeling might be mutual."**_

_'**Damn,' Malfoy had thought, glad no one could see him turning red. 'That Zabini doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.'**_

**But it had all worked out in the end. The whole week before the confrontation, Draco had caught those green eyes staring at him, and he'd even intercepted a few looks, making Harry blush and look away.**

**And then that damn letter had come from his mother. She had pleaded for him to forgive his father before it was too late. And she had ranted about Harry, and how he had escaped form Voldemort yet again. Draco had seen it from her point of view, and he'd flared up. His mother always had that effect on him.**

**But then he'd run into Harry, and it had all been forgotten, as he watched the dark-haired boy unflinchingly shoulder the guilt.**

**Suddenly, Professor Snape stalked in, cloak billowing, and snapped him out of his reverie. When the Potions Master descended upon him, he was stunned.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, you are wanted in the Headmaster's office," he said, whispering, "the password is Kit Kat."**

**Draco stood up, and walked toward the door, catching a worried expression on Harry's face. He let a small smile cross his face, before he left the room.**

**On the walk, he let his mind wander. Had Dumbledore found out that he and Harry were lovers now? Was he going to be expelled? But then why wasn't Harry being sent too?**

**Before he could lapse into that train of thought, he reached the statue. Saying the password, he arrived in the office to find the Headmaster pacing.**

"**Professor?"**

"**Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling, but gravely. "Please sit down."**

**As Draco sat down, he couldn't help admiring the room, which he was seeing for the first time. It was very busy without being ostentatious.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that no student has received a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ or any other news-bearing paper in almost a week?"**

**Draco shook his head. _This_ was what he had been sent for? It didn't make sense.**

**Then Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "And are you aware that your mother has been trying to reach you for just as long?"**

**At that, Draco took notice. "My mother, Sir? Do you know why? What does she want?"**

**The headmaster sat down behind his desk, suddenly looking even more ancient than Draco had thought he could. "It seems that your father's link to Voldemort was stronger than we knew. During the scheduled execution, there was a blinding flash, and Lucius disappeared."**

**Draco paled as he heard the news, and almost didn't catch Dumbledore's next words.**

"**Your father has escaped."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that might appear in these stories.**

**Part three. HP/DM. Rated R for language and other things. Harry's reminiscing, and the conversation Hermione mentioned.**

**Thanx.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry Potter sat in Potions class, wondering where Draco had gone. He couldn't concentrate, wondering what Snape had said to the blonde. He had been slightly reassured however by the smile Draco had given him on his way out.**

**It was still strange thinking about Draco Malfoy in that way. He had been stunned when Malfoy had cornered him in the halls.**

**Hearing about Lucius Malfoy's execution had made him think of all the people he had lost. He hadn't wanted to submit anyone to that kind of experience, especially not Draco.**

**He had been feeling differently towards Draco since he had gone home this summer. It had been gradual, but he had realized after the first week that he felt sorry for him. Not in a pitying sort of way, but the way he would feel towards Ron or Hermione after the loss of a family member.**

**It had struck him at the time that this _was_ Draco Malfoy he was thinking about, and he had wondered where all the hatred had gone. But then he realized that what Hermione had been saying was true. They needed to start giving up these petty rivalries, and making friends with the Slytherins.**

**But then, he had had _the dream._ And that had been when he realized that his feelings for Malfoy had gone way beyond friendship.**

"_**Well, Potter," Malfoy had drawled, "finally come to your senses, have you? Seen what a wonderful ally I'd make?"**_

_**Harry had been thunderstruck by the fact that, in his dream, Malfoy had been completely naked. He'd never in his life considered the fact that he would be thinking about the blonde in that way. But then an inner voice had spoken up; reminding him that he'd thought Cedric Diggory had been handsome too.**_

_**He moved towards Draco, staring, and heard his own voice, made harsh by some unknown emotion. "Draco, I've seen something wonderful about you all right. But it has nothing to do with the kind of alliance you're talking about."**_

_**Draco had stared at him, stunned by the look in his eyes, and he might have bolted, but Harry reached him before he could move. Grabbing the back of the blonde's neck, Harry had pulled him in for a kiss.**_

_**Feeling Draco gasp, he had taken the opportunity to deepen it, sending his tongue into Draco's mouth, and he was rewarded by a throaty moan from the other boy. He felt Draco move against him, and it had been exquisite.**_

_**Sliding his hand downward, he had grasped Draco's erection, stroking it gently, then more forcefully, urging the beautiful Slytherin towards completion. Draco had shouted his name, and then faded, leaving Harry stunned at the thought of what he had just done.**_

**Harry frowned, remembering the morning after. Dudley bursting into his room to wake him up, and catching sight of his ruined sheets. The fat pig had made a smart-aleck comment, remembering Harry's nightmares the summer before about Cedric.**

**Harry, of course had risen to the challenge, given that he was no longer afraid of what the Dursleys would do to him. Aunt Petunia had been adamant this year, saying that Harry wasn't to leave Privet Drive unless in the care of his kind (she still couldn't say witches or wizards), and forcing Uncle Vernon to be a bit more lenient with him.**

**Harry still wasn't sure how she had pulled off that trick, but he was grateful.**

**Then, when he had gotten to Hogwarts, and seen the subject of his erotic dream, Harry had blushed even redder than a Weasley. He wondered if Malfoy had been thinking about him, and had started when Draco had given him a calculating stare, instead of the hate-filled glare that he'd been expecting.**

**Hermione had noticed the exchange, and had asked if he was all right. Harry had hurriedly reassured her, but after a couple of months with her constantly trying to figure out what was wrong, he had finally cracked.**

"_**Harry, what is it?" Hermione had asked, as he sat her and Ron down in the Library. It wasn't the most private place, but he had felt sure that he could hear or see anyone spying on them.**_

"_**I want you guys to hear me out. And please, this is hard enough for me to say, so, don't say anything until I'm done.**_

_**He'd begun by telling them about his feeling sorry for Malfoy. Hermione had nodded, like she understood, but Ron had looked ready to jump up and leave the table. Only Hermione's hand on his arm had held him back.**_

_**Then he had told them about his dream. Not the details of course, but enough for them to know that it had been sexual. Ron's face had gone pale, and he had almost fainted. But again, Hermione had only nodded. It had seemed strange that this didn't bother her.**_

"_**Well, Harry, honestly," Ron had gasped, furious, "You're having wet dreams about Malfoy? MALFOY?!"**_

"_**Oh, Ron, shut up!" Hermione had snapped. "Harry, I'm not sure what to say. I had a feeling about this... ever since that day last year when Malfoy said that he'd get even with you for putting Lucius in prison. He didn't seem as broken up about it as he should have."**_

_**Harry stared at her. "You noticed that too?" he'd asked.**_

"_**Of course. But then, I also caught you blushing when you saw him on the train this year. And a few other times too. I was wondering if I was just reading things into the situation that weren't there, but... I see now that I wasn't."**_

_**Ron, of course, was still trying to get his mind around the fact that Harry had been dreaming about Malfoy.**_

_**Finally, Harry had told them that it was his situation to deal with, and that if he needed anyone to discuss it with, Hermione would be the first one he went to.**_

**Even though this had only been a few weeks ago, Harry felt like it had been a lifetime. Ron was finally starting to accept the fact that Harry and Draco were an item, and Hermione had thrown her full support their way. Even Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini were okay with it. They hadn't told anyone else, for fear of it getting back to someone that the most probable future Death-Eater was sleeping with The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

**As soon as Potions was over, Harry raced down the hallway, looking for Draco. He finally spotted him, coming out of the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office.**

"**Draco, are you all right?" he asked, taking in the crestfallen expression on the blonde's face, and the tears that were threatening to fall from those silvery gray eyes.**

**Draco looked up at him, and shook his head. "He's escaped," he stated, hollowly. "My father's alive, and no one knows where he is."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that might appear in these stories.**

**Part six: Draco finds an interesting artifact, and learns something important, although he doesn't know it yet. As always, please R &R. Thanx.**

**A/N: I did mention in my description that I tend to get writer's block. I'm really trying, but maybe if I can get a few more chapters up on this one, I'll figure out what I want to say in 'New Beginnings'. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, maybe you can give me some hints as to where you think this is going.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter 6**

"_**Draco, are you all right?" he asked, taking in the crestfallen expression on the blonde's face, and the tears that were threatening to fall from those silvery gray eyes.**_

_**Draco looked up at him, and shook his head. "He's escaped," he stated, hollowly. "My father's alive, and no one knows where he is."**_

**Harry was staring at him in shock, and Draco couldn't blame him. It was all he could do to make himself _think_ the words, much less believe them. It was taking all of his strength to remain on his feet.**

**Harry grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the Room of Requirement. When Draco saw where they were, he breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew that he could take some time to pull himself together in here.**

"**Stay here, Love," Harry whispered, as he helped the blonde to the sofa, which was now in the center of the room. "I'm going to go get our friends. I think they should know what's going on, and help us come up with a plan..."**

**Draco smiled. Trust Harry to go running for help, when he knew he couldn't do it alone. It was actually becoming kind of endearing, come to think about it. Especially since the object of their plans wasn't him anymore.**

**He stood up and began pacing. The room had changed again, and Draco walked over to the wall, examining a giant map hanging there. It showed Hogwarts in full detail. And as he watched, he saw little dots crawling over every inch of it.**

**Most were labeled with names of students or teachers, but he also saw the ghosts, Peeves, and one somewhere in the Forbidden Forest labeled Grawp.**

**'Wonder who that is?' he mused, then he began to search for Harry's name. He found it in the Potions Classroom. Snape, Ron, Ginny Blaise, and Hermione were there as well.**

**"It figures," he laughed. "Of course Potter would have to tell Snape."**

**Suddenly, the map wiped itself clean. As Draco stared at it in amazement, words began appearing on it. **

_**Snape? Would that be Severus Snape?**_

**Draco was stunned. He knew now what this was. It was the Marauder's Map that Harry had mentioned having. He had finally told Draco about using it to escape to Hogsmeade in third year, and then about how it had insulted Professor Snape. But he hadn't told him where it had come from, or who had created it in the first place.**

**"Uh… Yes. P-Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House," he stammered.**

_**Snivellus… a teacher. Oh, that is too rich. Wouldn't you agree, Prongs?**_

_**Definitely, Padfoot, but I'm more interested in this Potter the boy mentioned. Is he a teacher, too?**_

**Draco gaped. Harry, a teacher? Obviously he hadn't ever tried to speak with the mapmakers, for that was obviously who these people were. And if he had, then they'dknow who he was talking about.**

**Then he heard footsteps in the hallway, and whispered, "I think people are coming. Can we continue this later?"**

**The map instantly went blank.**

**Draco walked over to the sofa and threw himself back down on it, just in time. Severus and the others rushed in, and Harry immediately went to Draco's side.**

**"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.**

**"A bit," Draco replied, realizing that he had almost forgotten about his father's escape. Then he leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Your map helped me out."**

**Then, seeing Harry's confused look, he jerked his head in the direction of the now blank parchment on the wall. As Harry saw it, his eyes widened, and he started to stand up, but Draco grabbed him.**

**"I don't think you want Professor Snape to notice it, right?"**

**Harry nodded, and they both began to turn their attention to the situation at hand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that might appear in these stories.**

**Part seven: Draco tells what he has learned, and gets a rather nasty surprise of his own. Well, nasty in the way it's revealed anyway. R&R, please. And huge thanx to everyone who has already. Lots of love.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter 7**

**'My map?' The words kept running through Harry's head, as he tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.**

**"Mr. Malfoy, exactly what did happen when you went to the Headmaster's office?" Snape asked, his expression concerned.**

**"Well, let me think," Draco replied, threading his fingers through Harry's. "He mentioned that no students, and presumably no teachers, have received any news-bearing items in over a week."**

**At this statement, Hermione nodded. "That's true. I've spoken to a few people who haven't received their copies of the Daily Prophet recently! And…" She trailed off as she noticed that they were all staring at her. "Sorry. Please, go on."**

**Draco smiled at her tendency to go off on a rant, and Harry couldn't stop the warm feeling that rushed through him. The blonde Slytherin was obviously warming up to her.**

**"Thank you, Granger. Now, as I was saying." Draco shifted a bit, leaning on Harry, for moral support, and continued, oblivious to the dagger-filled glares that Ron's eyes were throwing at him. "He then told me that my mother has been trying to contact me as well. It seems that my father was not executed, as I believed. Instead, he has somehow managed to escape."**

**The words hung in the air, as everyone absorbed the enormity of the situation.**

**Blaise, who had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist, was the first to speak. "As a matter of fact, has anyone actually received any mail during the past week?"**

**As everyone shook their heads, Harry sat up straighter, remembering the owl-less mornings lately. "Has anyone here tried to send mail during the past week?" he asked, frowning as the reply was again negative.**

**""Damn, this is bad," Ron stated, beginning to pace. "We're cut off… from everything."**

**"Astute observation, Weasley," Draco drawled.**

**"Ginny, on the other hand shook her head, deep in thought. Then, without commenting, she stood up, and walked to the fireplace.**

**Professor Snape was the first to realize what she was thinking. "Of course," he exclaimed, jumping up and following her. "The Floo Network. We can try to contact the Order, and see if we can get through.**

**He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the flowerpot, which had appeared on the mantle, and threw it into the fire, calling, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"**

**After a few seconds, a face appeared, framed by sky-blue hair. "'S about time someone tried to contact us," Tonks stated, pulling herself out of the fireplace. She glanced around the room, seeming surprised at seeing Blaise, and utterly stunned by Draco and Harry holding hands.**

**"Harry? Wot in the…"**

**"Later, Tonks," Harry interrupted, not wanting to go into the long explanation at the moment. "What's going on outside?"**

**Very soberly, Nymphadora Tonks sat down in the chair that Snape had vacated. "Well, Harry, it's a right bloody disaster out there. I mean, wot with dear Uncle Lucius escaping and all."**

**Harry felt the shock radiating from Draco. At first, he assumed that it was just because Tonks had just admitted that she was related to them, but then…**

**"Uncle?" The quietly spoken word held so much confusion. Harry knew instantly that Draco had never known that he was related to a half-blood.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that might appear in these stories.**

**Part seven: In which the gang learns some unsettling things, and Harry makes plans. RR, please. And huge thanx to everyone who has already. Lots of love.**

**Payback**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Chapter 8**

_**Harry felt the shock radiating from Draco. At first, he assumed that it was just because Tonks had just admitted that she was related to them, but then…**_

_**"Uncle" The quietly spoken word held so much confusion. Harry knew instantly that Draco had never known that he was related to a half-blood.**_

**"Uncle" Draco repeated. "Wait, how is that possible"**

**Tonks studied him appraisingly. "My mum was your mum's sister, Andromeda. She married a Muggle named Ted Tonks, and they had me. Not really all that much of a story as they go."**

**Draco shook his head. "Andie, that's what they call her, isn't it"**

**"Yup" Tonks grinned. "Mum was always the tomboy of the group, and…"**

**But Professor Snape interrupted her. "As fascinating as your family history is, Tonks, I think we'd all like to hear what the Order's been doing to rectify this situation."**

**"Oy, keep your knickers on" she grunted, and Harry laughed.**

**Draco watched in amazement as she glared at the Professor, and her hair shifted from blue to red. "You're… you're a Metamorphmagus" he exclaimed. "That's really rare"**

**He was stunned. Not only was he related to this strange half-blood, but she had one of the rarest gifts in the wizarding world… almost as rare as Parseltongue.**

**"As I started to say" she began, still glaring at Snape"We've been tryin to get through to you lot for almost a week. We tried owls, Floo, even Apparating to Hogsmeade. But, it's like there's some kind of spell on the place. Nothing can get in."**

**Harry was watching her with a contemplative look, not seeming to notice the way her hair kept shifting. Draco assumed that it only did that when she was agitated. He'd heard that it usually required a lot of concentration to change an aspect of someone's physical form.**

**Then, Harry spoke. "So, nothing can get _in_, but we could call out? That doesn't seem right to me."**

**Blaise agreed. "Yeah. If You-Know-Who is doing it, then wouldn't he want it the other way around"**

**Snape shook his head. "Not if he wants to lure us into a false sense of security. It would take at least two weeks for most people to figure out that their letters were going unanswered. And _The Daily Prophet_ could be having problems as far as anyone knows."**

**Hermione stood up, suddenly. "We're under siege" she exclaimed. "They want us to think we're safe, and then when we finally realize that no one's able to contact us, they'll attack, and we'd be unprepared."**

**"No way" Ron said. "Now that we know what's happening, we can start preparing. We'll try to get the lower years to safety, probably by Floo, and then…"**

**No, Ron" Harry replied. "It'll be like Umbridge. "They're probably watching the Floo. Now that we've contacted Tonks they'll realize that we know. So we probably don't have very much time."**

**As the others nodded, he continued. "Tonks, you and Professor Snape need to go tell the Headmaster. Ron, Hermione, you guys go tell the Gryffindors, and the Hufflepuffs. Blaise, Ginny, the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws."**

**"But, Harry" Ginny asked, looking at him"What are you going to do"**

**He smiled at her. "I'm going to get this room going. Use it to find any information I can get about how to get everyone out. There has to be a reason this room is here. If we have to, we could probably make it large enough to hide everyone in here, although I doubt it will come to that."**

**Hermione looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it" she stated"I wonder if the fireplace here is even monitored. Surely, this room isn't on the Hogwarts Floo Registry. What if it's listed as somewhere else entirely"**

**"Ask Dumbledore" Harry told Tonks, before they all hurried off to their appointed tasks.**

**"That was a brilliant piece of leadership" Draco said, watching Harry stride over to the wall with the map on it.**

**"Thanks" Harry replied, shooting his love a quick smile. "Now, what did you mean the map helped you feel better"**

**"I mean we talked, and… Harry"**

**Harry's face had gone pale. "You talked to it? Why didn't I ever think of that"**


End file.
